I got a watch that I can't get off!
This is the First Episode of Ivy 17: Alien Defiance. Info The Episode '' 66 years ago...'' '' The Roswell incident...'' A man and several other workers in contaiment suits are scanning the entire crash site holding what seemed to be flashlights. There were high ranking military officals waiting from the top-ground floor area in-case there were anything else that could be life-threatening to them, but, the containment suits were better than nothing. The men went into a gigantic space ship that had dug itself into the side of a rocky-mountiany like area. John: There's no bodies outside of this disaster zone. (Has gotten back from helping looking around the crash site) Burk: So? John: There's a holy cow big spaceship dugg into the mountian, civilians cannot know about this. (Has a serious voice) Burk: This ludcriousal evidence that we have aliens that are from outer space? John: (Nods) Burk: (Sighs)Well then, we can't clean this up all in twenty-four hours. John: You are underestimating crazy people. (Eyes dagger at Burk) Don't underestimate crazy people, crazy doesn't mean stupid. Burk: How long does it take for 'crazy' people to clean things up. John: By the time anyone comes to check it out. Burk looks surprised. Burk: How clean? John: Nobody would have guessed or known something crashed here, in Roswell territory. Burk: How about reckless teenagers? John: We won't let them come see the crash-site. Burk laughs. Burk: (Pokes head out of window) This a retorical question, but who has the tendency to clean things and leave it as if it never happened? Some soldiers raised up their hands. John: Now, consider this Burk, crazy is a good thing.....(Laughs) Under some circumstances! A gust of white-dark gray smoke comes out fromthe gigantic space ship. All the men came out with small space-alien being light gray with a greenish tone setted on this alien's injuries. They call up the other officials waiting to get the clear giving a good sign it's not dangerous with cruel substances by taking off their helmets at once. Clerence: It's not toxic! (Has helmet under his arm) George Brooke, the lead officer, who was from another vehicle, comes to the body followed by Burk and John and other men. Galvan: No... *Weakily turns head*...stay....away...from me...*Is very weak* George lowers himself at the alien's eyelevel. George Do you intend to cause harm on this planet if you live? Galvan: We...are peaceful....smarter than you humans. George stood up, disgusted by The Galvan's insult. Burk: Ew. (Disgusted by The Galvan) John: (Runs over to a bush and pukes) George: Autospy the alien when it is dead. (Stands back from the small creature) Take it into the van. Galvan becomes unconcious, forever. The officers puts the body into the van. Clerence: We...found this turtle ball in the possession of this alien. (Points to the capsule that happens to have a handle) Burk: (Looks at it) (Taps on it) Tap tap tap Burk: This is really hollow. George: (Comes forward) The lid opens wide showing a light purple ray reflect on the mans face. George: John, make sure nobody knows about this....alien artifact. As the scene flies up to the sky passing over many years...we can hear the themesong tuning in showing planets and aliens in a fashion similar to flashbacks. '' The watch clampedd on to Ivy's wrist'' '' Yes, it did,'' '' Now she can make more differences,'' '' '' The year of 2013 is seen across the clouds made by an advanced airplane. And kick some alien Behind, Her watch grants her more powers, than any average teenager! The Airplane spins around making a unusual design. because she's Ivy SE-VEEN-TEEN! Ivy 17 Ivy 17 Ivy 17! She's the awesomeest Teenager on the planet, saving lives, and making adventures, IVY 17 IVY 17 IVY 17! The Airplane crashes into the screen. Scene ____________________________________________ INBETWEEN SCENE... ......SCENE THAT WILL HAPPEN AFTER SCENE AFTER THIIS SCENE.... Ivy: Get off. gett off my wirist. my wrist off. (Grumbles as she is attempting to get the watch off) Ivy is in a police cruiser being taken home. Officers: Oh shut up! Ivy: (Sticks tongue out at them) ...END INBETWEEN SCENE.... ______________________________________________________________ ....2013..... ....Area 51.... There is a exclusive tour with other people and a tour guide through area 51, one of which is a girl. Who is our main character;This girl has on a black turtleneck that has rolled sleeves being purple, a 'S' like symbol on the chest area, jeans that were blue, the band area around the lower part of the shirt is purple going all around the design, her dark brown long hair easily slipped over her shoulders while her bangs almost kept her hazel eyes from being seen. There were several other people there as well. This girl is Ivy Brooke Bottom. Ivy: (waves her hand) Um guide. (Has awful handwriting on a small notebook) Guiide! Guide: This is the great big space-air-plane supposed to make orbit with several statelites in some years , and no, there are NOT '''any aliens! (Directs comment to a kid) They are standing a few feet away form a light gray and dark gray magnificent air-plane-like rocket object with rounded holes similar to windows. The wheels keeping it in place are rather large including the big wire-poles all around the transportation vehicle similar to a red carpet display. Kid: (Scribbles down the information) Ivy UM... (Nervous)Y-Y-YY-You forgot the five missing aircraft exibit! guide:: There is no "flying-missing-air-craft-exhibit" it's not a mueseum, missy. Marge: (Frowns) Ivy: Those Air-Crafts are in a highly federal-restricted swamp not in the Bermuda triangle where time is like wibbly wobbly. (Makes wobbily motion using arms) The Discovery Chanel is better than the Ludricrus Channel that used to be for history. is named Smutin Oddie: Does the Justice League exist? Ivy: (Smiles) They do if you believe in them. Smutin: (Has a happy face) Oddie: (Taking pictures) Guide: Stop encouraging the boy, off to the 'no-show' alien tour. (Turns to Mr.Oddie) Do not take pictures! Nor do you Mrs.Oddie. Mrs.Oddie: Isn't it suppose to be fun having a tour? Hawker: I can't tell if he's being sarcastic or making fun of aliens...(Turns towards Ivy as they leave to another part of the building) You mean the history channel? Ivy: It used to be intellegent, until stupid reality shows took over. (Frowns) Hawker leaves her. Ivy decides to break the fourth wall. Ivy: Yo folks! (Waves) The guy, George Brooke, is a relative of mine.So since it has been 66 years; He's probably my...great...great....great (Counts by fingers) Grandfather! Or probably more years. I ain't that good in math. This is how I speak, got a problem with that, folks? The Camera shakes. Ivy: Kay, let the show go on! They come into a large room that have glass windows and light gray boxes over objects that had been retrieved from crashes and encounters with alien based exterasials. The floor beneath is dusty nearly covering over several rugs and tiles. Rows of lights shine on individual objects similar to a movie theater. Hawker:By the way, what's your name? (Watches her scribble down words) Ivy: Ivy Brooke Bottom, yours? (Doesn't look up from her notebook) Hawker: Hawker E. Davis (Eyes look strange) ....(Amazed by how bad her writing is) Smutin: Hey, what's that? (Points to the turtle shaped sphere object) Guide: It's for show. Hakwer: (Looks at a hand-like imprint in a display case) Ivy: (Looks down to her notebook) Um, actually it's Georkie Buttty's di--...No I totally read that wrong. It's the finding of an unknown object from some UFO. Guide: Incorrect. Smutin: (Leans over seeing the unreadable scribbles) ...Your handwriting is terrible! Oddie: Smutin! (Scolds him) You do not complain about a stranger's writing. Smutin: B-b-but-- Ivy: He spoke too fast (Shrugs) Marge: Then what is it, Mr Tour Guide? (Uses her very long pencil to poke at a case with a crystal shaped object reacting to their preseance) Guide: Don't touch that! Mrs.Oddie: (Takes a picture) The Pencil goes through the glass and makes contact with the crystal object. Marge: See? There's nothing to be cowering about touching a stupid display case and somehow get through the glass like a ghost. The Crystal object glows brightly making shape and size becoming different, enlarging it self higher and bigger. Marge: What are you starting at? (Turns around) The crystal has now become large enough the red-carpet display is becoming destroyed. Ivy: Wuh roh! Guide (Begins stepping back) (Knocks over the lid to the turtle shaped container) '''Crash The Crystal object turns into something that of a gigantic diamond monster having structures and a body design similar to a beast or Diamondhead. The capsule flips open letting the Black and Purple Omnitrix tumble out from it's carrier straight onto the wrist of Ivy in a bright purple light. The girl shakes her wrist franticaly as the beast smashes down some displayer cases. Ivy: Get this mothatester off my wrist! (Shaking her wist)Help! I got a watch that I can't get off!(Hears a click) Ooh..what's this? (See's the shape of an octopus) Hawker: HELPP THE BEAST GOT ME! (Is in the grip of the monster) Ivy: Hold up, whiner! (Slightly scared herself) I wonder if it can make me something when I push it..please be useful for this situation! (Pushes the lid down) A bright blinds the beast. Ivy becomes a gigantic black squid with technological like markings, it does not seem made for sea but only for land since the tenacles have suction-cupds in Hibernation mode meaning not active for the time and does not have any parts suggesting it required to be in the water. A big purple line comes from the middle then made a big circlue gap where to the side two purple scar like markings appeared at the side of the head. The Trix appears on the right beside the purple circulure eye-sight glower. Ivy: I call this alien...TECHNOSQUID! Smutin: SWEET! MOM DAD LOOK AT THIS BESTOWED AWESOME CREATURE! Mr.Oddie: Let's skaddadle outta here! Mrs.Oddie: I so agree! (Grabs Smutin as they flee) Technosquid: *Blasts incredible power from forehead straight at the crystal monster* The Monster tumbles backwards landing on some alien artifacts that are otherise protected by some external shield made for that procaution in combat, it's surprising the limits other Aliens go to in the fear of becoming exinct. Stronger than Titanium. This power exerted from Technosquid made the Diamond monster drop Hawker; Hawker has a body structure of Kevin, has an unusual hair style, black jacket, white buttoned up shirt with a skull design seen vividly as day, and jeans that have holes on the knee area. His ears are also peirced. Hawker: (Staggers back from the epic scene) The Crystal Monster: *Roars* Technosquid: *Sarcastically joking with some of the monsters drool on her* Is that a puppy's slopper or your epic fail? I can't tell from your ugly-diamond-shiny face whather you are a puppy or some dinosaur that slobbers a lot. The Crystal monster stabs one of it's crystals into Technosquid. Technosquid: FAIL. *Purple markings glow various shades of green* SIDEE-EFFFECT OF EYE DAGGERS! *Shoots the crystal-energy blast at the Crystal Monster* The Crystal Monster is sent crashingg through the wall. Beep beeep beeep TechnoSquid times out into Ivy Ivy falls to the floor. Ivy: Aw man! ...End Scene..... __________________________________________________________________________ Scene transition to.... ...Ivy's House.... Brooke: Ivy, what the hell did you do? Ivy: Nuthing. (Smiles widely) Brooke: Ivy, everyone said you became some...(Shudders) Octopus. what did you do? Ivy: Nothing. Mr.Brooke: Ivy, I know you are lying because you are smiling. You smile when you lie,Ivy. Ivy droops her head. Ivy: I...got this alien watch (Lifts up her watch) I call it The Line Watch. Mr.Brooke: And it...made you a monster? (Disaproves of idea) Ivy: (Frowns) Dad, it's an Alien. Not a monster! Monster's are things that are made on Earth and Aliens are from outer space, there is a big diference! Mr.Brooke: Do not raise your voice on me, young lady! Mrs.Brooke: It's a sickening device, get it off Ivy! Ivy: I can't. (Shakes her wrist) See, it won't come off. I can't get it off my wrist. The Line Watch has red tubes and a red minus sign. Beep/ Ivy: It's recharged! Parents: Ivy, do not use the Watch! Ivy: (Pouts) You guys are dummy downers! (Stands up) (Zips into her room) Mr.Brooke: Honey, are you sure we may be doing the right thing? Mrs.Brooke drinks Coffee. Mrs.Brooke: (Drinks)(Swallows) This is Ivy we are talking about, she'll get over it. Mr.Brooke: Something doesn't seeem right...about that watch. End Scene _________________________________________________________ ....Scene Transition.... ....Ivy's room..... Ivy: There's a monster out there...and they think this watch is something horrible already! (Collaspses on bed) Come on....What can this baby do? (Browses through) The Line Watch Displays an odd humaniod like shape. Ivy: Eh. Maybe later. ....Scene transition...briefly.... Hawker: (Comes across the green crystal object) Oh, cometh. What's this? (PPicks it up) Civlian:Dude, don't take the dark crystal! The crystal glowed Brightly. Hakwer: AHHHH! Civilian:I told you so, idioit! The monster then reappears. ....Return Scene... Ivy sneaks out her room by the window. Her watch beeps as if it detected the preseance of an hostile alien, again. She actually looks at the watch deciding she should select something different. However not knowing where the Alien is prooves to be the problem itself. Ivy: I'm such a glitchhead (Facepalm after realizing) Stop thinking like a hero, you aren't one yet and The Watch could just be-- Big explosion comes from the city Ivy: Come on ,Watch (Looks to it) Give me something...I can help the city with! (Pushes the lid down) Ivy becomes XLR8 Ivy: (Feels her bangs from the top of her alien helmet and to the side) Ah, Lizzzerrrd! A kid looks at her and screams. Kid: AHHH Aliens are invading! (Runs away) Ivy: I am an alien? *Hears cricket sounds originate when she speaks* COOOL! *She zips to the city* I call this thing XLR8! ....Ivy's empty room... Usually when Ivy is in her room, she plays loud and obnoxious music such as Breakig Benjamin and Nickleback including Three-Days-Grace. Loud Punk music could be heard from her bedroom from daylight to dawn, when nieghbors would call to complain about her music and the high-pitched ruckus Ivy did. Maybe it was her laughter; when her music wasn't blaring the neighoorhood enjoyed a solitude of napping and enjoying some movies that hadn't been been watched. Babies were more easy to sleep when the music was off. On this occassion, Ivy had turned her music off due to the tour of Area 51. Mr.Brooke: (Starts knocking)Ivy, come out, we can talk this--(Door opens on him)...Ivvvvyy! Mrs.Brooke: What did she do now? (Comes back apparently cleaning a bowl) Mr.Brooke: Honey, look at the room. Mrs.Brooke looks. Mr.Brooke: Now tell me.... what is missing? Ivy's room is completely...noisyless. Mrs.Brooke: It's too silent...(Then realizes) Ohh it's Ivy! End Scene... ______________________________________________________________ The City... XLR8 comes to a halt in front of the gigantic Crystal Monster/. She did not notice a humaniod like alien similar to the alien from "Pitch Black" under some apparent rubble on it's back with sharp claws and a big wide beak, it has a humaniod resemblence due to the ears, eyes,jaw,and body structure indicating he has a healthy teenage body build. There's two earrings seen on the ears. XLR8: *Takes a breath* Plan B *Exhales* Alright snappedy-whippy-Area 51 highly restricted therotical and impossible aliens, STOP causing so much mayhem! The Crystal Monster slams his foot onto XLR8. Then purple and black blurr zipped out of the way right in the nick of time. XLR8: Did you know when you were just knocked out by LSD you see what your smell like pepper bubblegum that's firey? The Crystal Monster shoots an icebeam at XLR8 who dodges. XLR8: I guess not. Officer: Ah! (Runs) A talking-skating-alien-lizard! The Crystal Monster grabs XLR8. XLR8: DUDE, I don't know what you are...but DON'T SQUISH THE BODY! The alien under the rubble is Hawker, who, is an alien. Hawker: *Staggers up* XLR8 is timed out into a different alien, becoming a ghost-like alien awith a humaniod head that has a a hiarcut dirfted off to the right side, her hair is now really short like a pixie-haircut, her shirt is identiicle to her design except for the band is no longer there and a oody like pocket being purple has replaced it, her feet merged together getting rid of pants altogether. Ivy: GHOSTFREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK! *Looks at beast* Did you know titcatalic is a combination betwween gill and limbed animals, meaning they were the first dinosaur-related animals to crawl on Earth? Tictalic is another word for shallow animal. I think. They have the same distiquinish shape of an aligator that had gills and had nostrils for air. Crystal Monster: *Roars* Ghostfreak: Ew. People start shooting sending the monster taking Ghostfreak away. Ghostfreak: YOU IDIOITS! *Shrieks, does NOT know how to control this alien at all* Hawker: *Hisses* End Scene... ___________________________________________________________ Latterr...Nightfall... Ghostfreak: Dude, why do you rampage like a man who screams like a woman who didn't get what he wanted? The Crystal Monster furrowed it's eyebrows at Ghostfreak. Ghostfreak: Your 'claws' fee so soft. did ya kill a fluffy lamb? *Sarcastic* The Crystal monster directs it's gaze to the sky, specificaly towards the moon's direction. Ghostfreak: *Looks at a airplane* You want an airplane? The Crystal Monser shakes it's head. then turned her head direction towards the moon. Ghostfreak:...You want to be an alien who walks on the moon? monster: *Shakes head* Ghostfreak: You wanna eat the cheese. *Clueless* Monster: *Gives her a ridiclous glare* Ghostfreak: Then wwwhhaaaaat? Monster: *Poiints to the sky* Ghostfreak: Outer Space? *Tilts head* Ooooohh. Darn my oblivousness. You want to go home? Monster: H--hh-hhhurrumee. She realizes this beast is not just an ordinary beast. It's an alien from outer space who needs help gtting back into the sky. Almost like ET Phone Home with a mix of real aliens and a girl who didn't have te eye for detail all that good, but obilivous, like a clumsy teenager. Ghostfreak: *Grins mentally* I got an idea, but.... Monster: *Rawers* Ghostfreak: 'Ya gonna need to hijack a rocket. /Scene end.... ________________________________________________________________ NASA ROCKET-STATION.... ....FOUR HOURS LATER... person: Um....Boss. Boss What? Person: There;'s an alien hijacking the rocket. Boss: You must be insane! person: Everyone seeing a crystal monster on the rocket say, ay! Everyone says 'ay'. Boss: (Almost tempting not to ask)...Proove it. The main console person turns the monitor on to show a gigantic monster is on the very tip. Worker: ...,Uhhh....is that a ghost going through the rocket? 5:: (Faints) .....Outside NASA.... Ghosfreak: So is that all the cordinates? monster: *Rawrs* Ghostfreak: Okkaaay *Goes through one more time* *Hovers onto the deck* In...one...two..three. The rocket's start burning freak: Blast off. The Rocket makes the handles all around it get broken into shreds. It shoots into the sky leaving behind a tired ghostfreak. Sirens are heard from the lower ground-level. Ghostfreak times out into Ivy who is visibily eager to get some rest. Ivy: (Yawns) Man....I just did an ET thing. Ivy collaspes and falls sleep on the deck's floor. /END EPISODE. Major Events -Ivy finds The Line Watch -This debuts:Technosquid (Alien Defiance) (a land based Galvanic-octopus),XLR8,Ghostfreak, Trivia -This, unlike many Ben 10 Fanfictions, starts 66 years ago at the Roswell incident. -"*" are used for aliens actions while "(" is used for human actions....for now. -This is the first time the writer has started using her own persona for a Ben 10 Fanon series. -The opening title is a original title for a first episode other than "And then there were 10" -This features Ivy's parents. -'Pitch Black is a Rated R movie'. however, it's a really good movie to those who are immune to seeing skeletons and like mysterious-antihero-awesome characters. -The Tictalic dinosaur is genuinine, as learned by Mysteries at The Museum. Category:Speedywoman Category:Season Premieres Category:Episodes